edfandomcom-20200215-history
A Town Called Ed
"A Town Called Ed" is the 21st episode of Season 5 and the 123rd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy discovers that his ancestors founded Peach Creek and decides to rub it into the others' faces. Plot As all the kids race out of school to start the weekend, Edd informs Ed and Eddy that the books for their history homework are all checked out. Kevin tells everyone (except The Eds) to go over to his house for the monster truck marathon. Eddy asks Kevin when his "shinding" is, but Kevin tells him he isn't invited and opens the school door on him, crushing him in between the wall. The Kids leave laughing and The Eds get the belongings to bring home from their lockers. While they're getting their belongings from their lockers, Ed tries to get his rotten lunch which is stuck to his locker by some sticky, slimy substance, causing the lockers to tilt slightly in the process. The dusty, forgotten items located on top of the locker fall to the ground, including a book entitled "Fort Peach Creek". Ed discovers the book, surpising Edd, as the book has been missing for quite some time. As he flips through the pages, he discovers that the last page of the book had been torn out. During their trip home, Edd reads the book and also discovers that Eddy's ancestors were the first to inhabit Peach Creek. Eddy, nonplussed, reads it for himself and discovers his ancestors were indeed the pioneers who founded their town. Edd decides to use this information for their history assignment, but Eddy uses it to gain the respect (and cash) out of all of their peers. The next morning, they send scrolls to all the houses in the cul-de-sac informing them about Eddy's significance to their town's history and to tells them to go to the "Eddenheim Historical Museum" for more information. Eddy is certain that the kids will be grovelling and will apologize to him for the bad things they'd done to him. Unfortunately, the kids ignore them and head on over to Kevin's House for the marathon. Eddy, clearly angered and disappointed, decides to get their attention by other means. At Kevin's, all the kids are watching the marathon, but Kevin's TV loses connection and all that appears on their screen is static. After hitting it several times, it works, but with The Eds on TV telling them the story of the founding of Peach Creek. Then, Eddy tells Kevin that his house is on the site where his ancestor's mansion once stood and angrily tells him that he needs to pay 300 years of unpaid rent. Kevin goes outside to see what is going on with the antenna. On his antenna, he discovers a clothes hanger with line attached to it, which is plugged into Edd's camera, causing his TV only to broadcast The Eds' show. He then removes it and attaches it to the Kanker's Trailer's Antenna. Eddy finds out that the kids are still watching the marathon and Ed proves that he attached to Kevin's antenna by pulling the cable attached the antenna, unintentionally pulling the Kanker's Trailer onscreen. The Kankers take a step outside and finds The Eds and proceeds to kiss them, as the kids watch them and laugh. But before The Kankers could start, Edd stops him and tells them that kissing them on "Eddy's Land" is punishable by law. Suddenly, Marie pulls out a paper from her pocket, which is the missng page of Fort Peach Creek. It reveals that Eddy's ancestors lost ownership to the land after losing a gambling match to Lord Kanker, The Kanker Sisters Ancestor. So The Eds technically owe them 300 years worth of "smooching and wootching". The episode ends with The Eds exclaiming "HISTORY IS SO UNKIND!" as The Kankers begins to kiss them. Memorable Quotes *'Rolf': "Very well, Rolf will include himself once again in sharing yet another of your menial customs and all the time wonder why." ---- *'Ed': "Cock-a-doodle-doo! I am a savage moose!" Eddy: to get Ed to go away ''"Move it, or get turned into moose chops!" ---- *'Jonny': "Plank says the last one in front of Kevin's TV is a you-know-what!" ---- *'Kevin': ''the Eds "Nice bus boy outfits." closes his door, then opens it again "Dorks!" Ed: as the penny drops and then happily "Yay! We're going on a bus! We're going on a bus! We're going on a bus!" ---- *'Sarah': "I hate public access!" ---- *'Eddy': "According to my calculations, you owe me 300 years worth of unpaid backrent. Ha! What do you think of that, ya BUNCH OF LOSERS??!!!" ---- *'The Eds': to be smooched by the Kankers again "History is so unkind!" ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf's tractor would squash these puny doohickies like the ticks that cling to Victor's tuckus." Trivia/Goofs *Eddy's ancestors were the first people to colonize Peach Creek. *This episode is one of the few where the Kankers (namely Marie) actually appear self-contained around the Eds. *The path the Eds use to leave school after they find the book is the same one they used in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw. *Did you notice the camera Edd was using? It is the same camera used in "An Ed is Born." *This is the second time since "A Case of Ed" that Eddy calls Kevin "shovel-chin". *While the kids were watching the monster truck marathon, we see Rolf was apparently drinking some sort of unknown purple liquid. *When Ed pulls the Kanker's trailer, they were watching Eddy's show, the TV had color and on Kevin's TV was in black and white. A few seconds later when we see the TV again, it is in black and white. Another thing that is odd is the camera taped in color in An Ed is Born. It is possible that the Eds switched the camera setting to B&W, though. *When Eddy, in their movie, flings Ed's eyes, they fly off of his head for a second and then fling back. *In one of the piles in the junkyard, you can see the boomerang from "Hand Me Down Ed". *Eddy and his ancestors do share similar traits such as head shape, size and hair. *Now we know how Peach Creek was now owned by the Kankers' ancestors because the former head of Peach Creek lost a poker game to Lord Kanker. *All the characters appeared and spoke in this episode. *We learn that Eddy hates monster trucks (as mentioned by Double D). *Nazz seems to frown at Kevin after he slammed the door on Eddy. *If you look closely when Marie puts on her lipstick, her lips are already red before the lipstick even touches her lips. *There's a popular YouTube fad where people edit the scene when the kids watch The Ed's show on Kevin's TV after Kevin fixes it, so it would appear that they are watching something else on the TV after Kevin fixes it. The clip would usually be a commerical, a clip from another TV show, or another clip from Ed, Edd n' Eddy. It would end when Sarah says "I HATE public access!". It would usually be called something like "Kevin's TV is Broken". Video vIrxAixPP5k Town Called Ed Town Called Ed Category:Pages that need to be rewritten